


By Your Side

by aqaqa



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqaqa/pseuds/aqaqa
Summary: Glastonbury 2004 の数ヶ月後。





	By Your Side

　お約束の最後の激しい曲が終わり、これから恒例のジャムに入ろうという段になって、マットはドムの目の前で乱暴にストラップを外すと、弦を共鳴させたままのギターをドラムステージの床に置き去りにして、すたすたと早足に舞台袖へ向かって歩き出した。  
　次のリズムを打ち出そうと派手に振り上げたドラムスティックを下すこともできず、呆気にとられてその後ろ姿を見送ったドムは、やはりちょっと茫然としたままベースを構えているクリスと目配せをした後、何事もなかったように観客に向かって別れの挨拶をし、「チアース！」と作り笑顔で客席に手を振った。  
　確かに今日のショーはひどい出来だった。機材の不調でギターは時々歪んだ屁みたいな音を立てたし、集中力を欠いたマットは途中何度となくコードをミスしてイライラとアンプやギターに当たり散らした。フェスの観客は近頃すっかり鳴りを潜めていた彼の暴れっぷりを派手なステージパフォーマンスと捉えてむしろ楽しんだようだが、当の本人は恐らく怒りと自己嫌悪で爆発寸前だったのだろう。  
　ここのところ休む間もなく続いた移動とショーの所為でスタッフも含め皆疲労は限界に達していたし、長いツアーの間には出来の悪い時もある。けれども、妙なところで完璧主義なフロントマンはそれを容易に受け入れることができるようなタイプではないのだ。  
　ああ、今夜は荒れるよな……。  
　自他ともに認める彼の保護者的存在であるドラマーは、ちょっとブルーな気持ちになりながらステージを駆け下りて、姿を消したフロントマンの後を追いかけた。  
　小さいくせに長いストライドで足早に歩く彼のことだ、もうすでに舞台袖で追いつくことは無理かもしれない。そう思いながらも楽屋の薄暗い闇に眼を凝らすと、点在するスタッフの合間を縫うようにしてふらふらと歩を進める小さな背中がかなり先を行くのが見えた。  
　思うようにいかないショーに疲弊してしまったのか、それともどこか調子でも悪いのか、その足取りはステージを去る時の断固としたそれと違って、まるで酔っ払いのようにひどくふらついている。  
「マット！」  
　控室に続く急な下り階段が目前に迫り、危険を感じたドムが叫びながら慌てて走り出したその瞬間、マットは片手で鳩尾の辺りを押さえると、通路に積まれた機材のボックスによろよろともたれ掛った。彼はからだをくの字に折り曲げ、床に向かって胃の中のものをひとしきり吐き出した後、何とか態勢を立て直し、また数歩よたよたと頼りない足取りで前に歩み出たが、階段の手すりに手を掛けたところで結局はずるずると床の上に崩折れてしまった。  
　間一髪、フロントマンが急な鉄製の階段を頭の先から転げ落ちる前になんとかそのからだを抱きとめたドラマーがぐったりと力のない華奢なからだを床に横たえると、辺りにいた数人のスタッフがすぐに異変に気づいて彼らの周りを取り囲んだ。  
「誰かもっと大きな明かりを持ってきてくれ！　それと医療スタッフも！」  
　彼らを小さなペンライトで照らしてくれたローディーの一人が大きな声でそう叫んでいる。  
　ドムは半ば気を失った恋人の傍らに跪きながらも、自分が何もできず、ただ茫然とそこに座っていることに気がついた。  
　マットがちゃんと息をしているか確かめなくちゃ。脈はしっかりしているだろうか？  
　頭の中ではそう冷静に考えることができるのに、手足がまるで凍りついたように動かない。  
　見かねたスタッフの一人が屈み込んで、ぐったりとしたマットの青白い頬を軽く叩きながら名を呼ぶと、床に横たわったままの彼はすぐに呻き声を上げ、胃の辺りを庇うように小さなからだを自分の両腕でぎゅうと強く抱き締めた。ペンライトに照らされて闇にぼうっと浮かび上がったその横顔は、冷汗に濡れ苦痛にひどく歪んでいる。喘ぐような呼吸の合間にもマットは再び何かを吐きだそうとしてその身を強く折り曲げたが、既に胃の中は空っぽらしく、彼は自分の唾液にむせるような激しい咳と嘔吐反射を繰り返した。  
　そんなマットの姿を目の当たりにした途端、ドムは生々しいほど鮮明なフラッシュバックに襲われて、思わずその場から後退ると暗闇の中でギュッと堅く目を閉じた。そして、自分が何故そこで金縛りにでも会ったようにただ茫然と座り込んだまま動けずにいたのか、その理由をようやく悟ったのだ。  
　それはまだほんの数カ月ばかり前のこと。キャリアの頂点ともいえる大きなフェスのトリを務めた直後の出来事だった。  
　楽屋の冷たい床の上に横たわった青白い父の横顔。飛び交うスタッフの声。怯えて抱き合う母と姉の小さな背中。  
　すべてが昨日のことのように鮮明に甦る。  
　父は厳格な家庭に育った常識人で、ドムの音楽業界での成功をなかなか認めてくれようとはしなかった。そんな父親がようやく息子の招待を受け入れグラストンベリーでのギグの成功を一緒に祝ってくれたというのに、その数分後、彼は未だショーの興奮が冷めやらぬ野外ステージの楽屋裏で突然の心臓発作に倒れ、そのまま帰らぬ人となったのだ。  
　故郷での慌ただしい葬儀の後、ドムは予定通りタイトなツアー日程をこなし、その喪失感を忘れようと忙しく立ち振舞った。けれども、胸の深い所にぽっかりと空いたその穴は、決して多忙や友人たちの慰めで埋められる種類のものでないことも分かっていた。  
　そして、マット。  
　奇妙な既視感に捕らわれるようなこの出来事にドムは自分がひどく打ちのめされていることに気がついた。  
　もちろん彼の恋人はまだ二十代の元気な若者で、動脈硬化を起こした老年期の父と重ね合わせること自体無理がある。マットはここのところ疲労と睡眠不足で胃の調子があまり良くないと言っていたし、実際今も空の胃袋から更に何かを吐き出そうとドムの目の前で藻掻いていた。けれど彼の父親も、最初に胃の不調を訴えたのが発作の始まりではなかったか？  
　ドムはその場に固まったまま一人自問自答を繰り返し、ここでマットを失うという馬鹿げた考えから何とか抜け出そうと足掻いたが、足掻けば足掻くほどその考えに捕らわれて深い絶望の闇に引きずり込まれそうになる。  
　気分が悪い。  
　父親を亡くした喪失感からは自分もきっといつかは立ち直ることができるだろう。  
　けれども、彼の目の前に横たわるこの華奢でタフな幼馴染を奪われたなら自分はいったいどうなるだろうか？  
　ドムはまるで自分自身が心臓発作でも起こしたような胸苦しさを感じ、空気を求めて喘ぐような呼吸をしながら、薄闇の中で無力な自分のからだを小さく丸めた。  
「みんな、道を開けてくれ」  
　マットの元にはようやくトムの連れた医療班が到着したらしく、現場に再び慌ただしい空気が流れたが、ドムは自分が邪魔にならないよう場所を開けることもできず、結局はいつの間にか近くに来ていたクリスに腕を取られ、引きずられるようにからだを後ろに移動させられた。  
「お前、どうしたの？　大丈夫？」  
　いつもなら、真っ先にマットの世話を焼いているはずのドムの奇妙な行動に、クリスが訝しげに彼の顔を覗き込んでくる。  
　けれどもドムはもう一人の幼馴染が発したその質問に言葉で答えを返すことができず、ぶんぶんとただ首を横に振るのが精一杯だった。  
　それまで薄暗かったそこに作業用の強力なライトが持ち込まれ、三人の医療スタッフが床に小さくからだを丸めたマットの状態を丹念に調査し始めた。衣服が緩められ、剥き出しにされた白い肩の辺りに小さなワンショットが与えられると、それまで痙攣でもしているように小刻みに震えていたマットのからだが急にくたりと弛緩して動かなくなった。同時に苦しそうな呻き声も止んで、替わりにまだ少し荒いが規則的な呼吸音が聞こえてくる。  
　その様子はもちろんドムの目にも届いたが、それはまるで映画の中での出来事のように現実味がない。  
「ドム。……ドム！…ドミニク！」  
　それでも輪の中心に陣取ったトムに強く数回名前を呼ばれると、ドムはようやくそれまでのパニック状態から抜け出して、何とか我に返ることができた。  
「マットが呼んでるよ」  
　彼は友人のその言葉に驚いて、這うようにそこに横たわった恋人のからだに近づいた。  
　ドムは先ほどの注射でマットがすっかり意識を失ったものだとばかり思い込んでいたが、明るいライトの下、その青白い顔を覗き込んでみれば、うっすらと開いた薄い瞼の間から、確かに彼のものであるブルーオーブがドムの顔を見返していた。  
　ドムが何も言えずに床にくたりと横たわった冷たい彼の手を取ると、マットは弱々しい力でそれを握り返し、小さな声でぼそぼそと何かを呟いた。だが、その声はひどく掠れていて間近にいるドムにもほとんど言葉としては聞き取れなかった。  
「いいから、マット。後で話して……」  
　ドムは半分泣きそうになりながら彼を制そうとしたが、マットは空いた方の手をなんとか持ち上げて、目の前にあるブロンドの頭を掴むと、まるで怯えた子供のように震えている恋人の片耳を自分の口元まで引き寄せた。  
「ごめん、ドム。怖がらせて、ほんと、ごめんね……。俺、大丈夫だから。ドムに何も言わないで、勝手に死んだりしないよ」  
　普段の数倍の時間をかけて途切れ途切れにようやく全てを伝え終えると、マットはふうと小さな息を吐き出して長い睫毛に縁取られた瞼を静かに閉じた。  
　ドムはその言葉にまた何も言うことができなくなり、手の中の骨ばった指を握り締めながら、その場で押し殺したような嗚咽を漏らしたのだった。  
　主催者側はすでにステージ裏で救急車の準備をしていたが、マットがそれに乗るのは絶対に嫌だと頑固に言い張ったので、彼らは仕方なく毛布にくるんだ小さなからだを移動用のバンの後部座席に横たえた。ツアーマネージャーと共にマットに付き添っていたドムとクリスも漏れなくバンの狭い前方席に詰め込まれ、彼らは事態の収拾のために現場に残ったトムに見送られながら、街中の救急病院を目指した。  
　病院の玄関先にストレッチャーを用意し彼らの到着を待ち構えていた救急スタッフに、車で揺られた所為かまた少し気分が悪いと言い出したマットを手渡すと、彼らは薄暗い小さな夜間救急用の待合室に通された。  
　マネージャーが書類上の手続きや検査の同意書にサインするために一旦部屋を出て行くと、隣に座ったクリスが再び大丈夫かとドムに声を掛けてきた。さすがに楽屋裏にいた時のようなパニックからは脱出していたが、やはりいつもとは違うドムの様子にクリスも何かを感じ取ったに違いない。  
「なんか、あんまり大丈夫じゃないかも……」  
　ドムは、はははと力ない作り笑いを浮かべながら、決まりが悪そうに自分の額を片手で撫でた。  
「そうだよな。大体、お前がマットについて行かなかったこと自体どうかしてるもん」  
「だって、俺、マットの側にいたら、またパニックになって検査とか治療の邪魔しちゃいそうだからさ……」  
「うん。そうか。偉いな、ドムは」  
　クリスはまるで自分の子供にでもするようにドムの頭をぐりぐりと撫でると、それ以上何も言わず、ただ大きな温かい手で彼の肩を抱きしめてくれた。  
　じんわりと温かい体温がドムの冷えたからだに沁み込んで、彼はようやく自分らしい落ち着きを取り戻すことができたのだった。  
　そのまま一時間ほど何の音沙汰もないまま待合室で待たされた彼らは、何度か代わる代わる救急外来のレセプションを訪ね、ようやくマットを診ている担当医を捕まえることができた。  
　医師の話によれば、マットは検査と処置を済ませ、既に外来のベッドで休んでいるという。  
「一応念の為に胃カメラもしましたが、胃に軽い炎症があるくらいで、特に深刻な潰瘍や出血の跡は見当たりませんでした。恐らく疲労とストレスによる胃痙攣だと思われます。若くて他に余病もないようですし、消化の良いものを食べさせて数日休ませれば元気になりますよ。検査の際に軽い鎮静剤を使った所為で今はまだ眠っていますが、目が醒めれば連れて帰っても差し支えありません。一週間分ほど薬を出しておきますので、調子が悪いようならまた昼の時間に受診させて下さい」  
　医師はカルテからマットの胃に中の写真を引っ張り出し皆に回して見せた後、近くにいた看護師を呼んで彼らを患者の元へと案内させた。  
　救急外来のカーテンで仕切られた一角に、マットは点滴と酸素マスクをつけられ静かに横たわっていた。まだ顔色は青白く、ブカブカの検査着の中で痩せた体を丸めるように眠る姿は見る者の目にひどく痛々しげに映ったが、近づいてみると規則的な呼吸に曇る酸素マスクの下の表情は穏やかで、ドムはほっと胸をなでおろした。  
　会場に残してきたトムや他のスタッフたちに電話で状況を簡単に報告した後、三人してしばらくマットの天使のような寝顔を代わる代わる見守っていたが、時々周囲の物音に濃い色の睫毛をぴくぴくと動かしながらも、彼が一向に起きる気配を見せなかったので、クリスとマネージャーはちょっとコーヒーでも飲んで来るよと席を立った。時計はすでに夜中の二時を回っている。  
　ドムはベッドの傍らに置かれた安価な折り畳みの椅子に腰をおろし、ぼんやりとマットの寝顔を眺めていたが、そのうち聞きなれないしゃがれ声に急に自分の名を呼ばれ、彼は思わず辺りを見まわした。  
「ドム。……こっち」  
　今度はもっとはっきりした言葉が目の前のベッド上から聞こえてきて、ドムはハッと我に返り再びマットの顔に視線を戻した。  
　先ほどまで薄い瞼に覆われていた青い瞳が今はしっかりと開いていて、不機嫌そうにドムの顔を見返している。  
「目が覚めたんだ？」  
「そんな近くでエイトビートを刻まれちゃ、誰だってすぐに目を覚ますよ」  
　ドムは自分が無意識のうちに指先でベッドレールの端を叩いていたらしいことに気がついて、慌ててその手を引っ込めた。  
「ごめん……。それより気分どう？」  
「サイ…アク…。吐きそう。ファッキン喉痛い。嫌だって言ったのに……。アイツに口から犯された……」  
　目が覚めた途端、そんな風に口汚く罵り始めたマットにドムは思わず笑みを漏らした。「アイツ」とは先ほど彼らにマットの胃カメラの結果を話してくれた医者のことだろう。  
「やっぱり、お前は寝てる時が一番可愛いな」  
「なんだよ、それ。ずいぶん失礼じゃない？」  
　マットはぷくりと派手に頬を膨らませて見せると、ドムの顔をわざとらしくじろりと睨みつけた。  
「とにかく大したことなくて良かったよ。少し休めば大丈夫だろうって。ちょうど来週まではギグ入ってないし、休養するいいチャンスだな」  
「うん。なんか調子悪いとは思ってたんだけど……。やっぱりちょっと疲れてたみたいだ」  
　マットはうっとおしげに顔に掛った酸素マスクを頭の上へ押し上げると、数回咳払いをして喉の調子を確かめた。  
「それよりさ、ドムの方は大丈夫？」  
　マットの台詞にドムは、「俺？」と自分を指してから、あぁ、と自嘲のため息を吐きだした。  
　ということは、あの混乱の中での出来事をマットは今でもちゃんと覚えているということだ。  
　ドムは気まずげに笑ってポリポリと丸い鼻先を掻いた。  
「点滴されて酸素マスク付けられてるやつに心配されるのもどうかと思うけど……。ありがとう。もう大丈夫だよ」  
「ならいいんだけどさ……。俺、いつもドムに頼りっぱなしだけど、俺だって、お前が俺のことわかってくれてるくらいにはドムのことわかってるつもりだよ」  
　マットは自分の口にしたそんな台詞が急に恥ずかしくなって慌てて目を伏せたが、ドムはそれにひどく胸を打たれた様子で、「本当にそうだな」と呟きながら思わず声を詰まらせた。  
「むしろ今回は俺の方が保護者失格だった。お前がここのところ体調良くないって知ってたのに、ちっとも気を使ってやれなかったし」  
「別に気なんか使ってくれなくてもいいんだ」  
　マットは言いながら点滴につながれた腕をドムの方に伸ばし、その手をマメだらけのドラマーの手の中へ滑り込ませた。  
「ドムが側にいてくれれば、俺はそれだけで安心できるから」  
　それから更に一時間ほど、マットの点滴が終わるまでの時間を病院の救急室で過ごした後、彼らはタクシーを呼んでようやく遅いホテルへの帰路に就いた。  
　もちろんホテルの部屋はそれぞれ別個だったが、ドムはまだいくらかフラフラしているマットを一旦部屋に送り届けると、自分の部屋へ戻って引っ越しの準備を始めた。どうせ部屋にはダブルベッドが二つあるのだし、マットを一人にして隣の部屋でいらぬ心配をしているより、今夜は一緒の場所で寝た方が遥かに自分の精神衛生上マシだろうと考えたからだ。  
　ドムが引っ越し荷物を抱えてマットの部屋に辿りつくと、部屋の主はバスルームで既にシャワーを浴び始めていた。危ないから自分が戻るまで待っていろとあれだけ念を押したのに、ちっとも彼の言うことなど聞いていない。普段はシャワーなど浴びぬままベッドに入っても平気なくせ、こんなときばかり意外な行動をとるのだから、彼の天の邪鬼ぶりも相当なものだ。  
　ドムはベッドの足元からそのドアの前まで点々と床に脱ぎ散らかされた衣類を次々と拾い上げ、やれやれと首を振りながら、派手な水音が響き渡るバスルームへと足を踏み入れた。  
「マット、大丈夫？」  
　曇りガラスのシャワーブースには当たり前だが服をすべて脱ぎ捨てたマットの華奢なシルエットが浮かび上がっている。  
「マット？」  
　立っている姿が確認できるのだし、まさか気を失っているということはないだろうが、ドムが念のためにともう一度声をかけると、今度は水音の向こうから掠れた声のくぐもった返事が返ってきた。  
「なんか、ちょっと、俺、フラフラするかも……」  
「え？　マジか？」  
　ドムは慌ててブースの扉を開けようとノブに手を掛けたが、寸でのところでそれを思い留まった。過去に何度この手に乗って服を着たまま冷たいシャワーを浴びさせられたことがあるだろう。  
　だが、ドムがどうしたものかと考え込んでいるうちにも、シャワーブースの人影は床に向かってずるずると沈み込んでいき、彼は選択の余地もなく、ブースのドアを勢いよく引き開ける羽目になった。  
　途端、冷たい水が吹きつける嵐のようにドムの顔や胸元に襲い掛る。  
　シャワーブースの中では裸で濡れそぼったマットが床に座り込んだまま甲高い掠れた声でうひゃうひゃと笑っていた。  
「お前、最悪……」  
　ドムは呆れて怒る気にもなれず、濡れた服をその場で脱ぎ捨てると、ずかずかとマットのいるシャワーブースに踏み込んで背後でバタリとドアを閉めた。恐ろしいので敢えて確かめたくはないが、バスルームの中は洗面台やトイレの辺りまで水浸しに違いない。  
　ドムは憮然とした態度でマットの手からシャワーノズルを取り上げると、シャンプーが付いたままのマットの頭に温度調節し直したお湯をジャージャーと掛けた。  
「ねえ、もっとそっち行って」  
　言いながら、恋人のかわいい尻に軽く蹴りを入れると、マットは頭にお湯を掛けられながらもドムの様子を窺うように上目使いで彼を見上げてきた。  
「ドム、怒った？」  
「怒ってないから。もっとそっち行ってよ」  
　ドムは寒いので自分も一緒に湯を浴びようと、あまり広くないシャワーブースの中でスペースの確保に努めたが、床にぺたりと座りこんだマットはブースの真ん中から一向に動こうとしない。  
　なんだかどうも様子がおかしい。  
「……マット。お前、もしかしてほんとに動けないの？」  
　しばらくしてドムが恐る恐るそう訊くと、マットはへへへ、と笑いながら、さも当然といったようにこくりと頷いた。  
「だから、ちょっとフラフラするって言ってるじゃん」  
　ドムは慌ただしく床に座ったマットと自分のからだをきれいにすると、バスローブにくるんだ恋人を抱き上げてベッドへと運び入れた。  
　マットは使われた鎮静剤が未だに残っているのか、起き上がると多少ふらつくようだったが、気分は特に悪くないというのでそのまま様子を見ることにする。  
「ほんとに気分悪くないの？」  
「大丈夫だよ。そんなに心配ばっかりしてるとハゲるよ、ドム」  
　いったい誰の所為だよという言葉を飲み込んで、ドムはマットの首元までカバーを引き上げると、「もう寝なさい」といくらか命令口調で言ってベッドサイドのライトを落とした。  
　二人だけでいるときの約束通りに唇同士でお休みのキスを交わし、自分も隣のベッドに入ろうと腰を上げかける。だが、その途端、これまた約束通りにカバーの下からニョキリと伸び出た細長い手にローブの袖をひっぱられた。  
「マット、今日はダメ。ちゃんと休まないと」  
　ドムはまるで自分の飼い犬に言って聞かせるように彼を諭したが、相手は一向にドムの言葉など聞くつもりがないらしい。  
　ローブの袖を引いていたはずの手が、今度はいつの間にかドムの太腿の内側を撫でている。  
「俺は別に今にも死にそうな重病人ってわけじゃないよ、ドム」  
　薄闇の下で二つの青い炎が誘うように揺れている。  
「こんな時こそ、互いの存在と確かめ合う必要があるんじゃない？」  
　マットのその言葉に、ドムは理性の一端ではそれを否定しながらも、心の中では確かにその通りだと思う気持ちも自分には隠せなかった。  
　父を亡くしたショックや喪失感が、彼とのセックスで消えるわけでも薄らぐわけでもないけれど、今は誰かを抱きしめて、誰かに愛される幸福感を味わいたい。そして、彼の温かいからだが間違いなく此処にあることをこの二本の腕で確かめたい。それがそんなにいけないことだろうか？  
　ドムはしばらくの間、黙って一人考えごとに沈んでいたが、やがてマットの上に静かに乗り上げると、彼の愛するきれいな鎖骨にそっと情熱的なキスを落とした。  
  
　こんな風に彼と優しいセックスをしたのはいつ以来だろうか？　もしかすると初めてのことかもしれない。  
　ドムは傍らですうすうと寝息を立てているマットの髪にキスをしながら、満足げなため息を洩らした。  
　優しいセックスとは言っても、それが必ずしもミニマムな満足度を意味するものではない。互いのからだや心に気を使いながら性行為を全うするのは決して容易ではないが、それは時に激しくラフなセックスよりも恋人たちに強い印象を残すこともある。  
　いつもは早足で駆け抜ける彼の腕や背中の形をドムは思う存分堪能したし、彼の囁く魔法のような言葉を今夜は何度も耳にした。そして、温かい浅瀬の波のように引いては押し寄せる快楽に自然のまま身を委ねた彼の美しい姿をドムは今でもはっきりと脳裏に思い浮かべることができる。それはどこか彼の作る優しく情熱的な調べの音楽に似ていた。  
　ドムがその軌跡を辿るようにカバーの下で彼の華奢な腰を後ろから抱きしめると、マットは小さく鼻を鳴らしてゆっくりと寝がえりを打った。彼の尖った鼻先がドムの胸の辺りに微かに触れる。仄暗い部屋の明かりに映しだされた彫りの深い顔立ちを覗き込むと、密集した睫毛の先がしっとりと涙で濡れそぼっているのが見えた。  
　表情は穏やかに見えるが、もしかしてまた悪い夢でも見ているのだろうか。  
　ドムが腕の中のマットを起こすべきかどうか悩んでいると、彼はそのうちに何かぼそぼそと小さな声で寝言を言い、それからハッとしたように自ら涙に濡れた両目を開いた。  
「ドム……」  
　まだいくらか寝ぼけた様子でマットがドムのからだにしがみついてくる。  
　ドムはその細い肩を抱き返すと、やさしく髪を撫でながら涙に濡れた頬にキスをした。  
「夢、見てた……」  
「マット、泣いてたよ。怖い夢？」  
　ドムが訊くと、マットは自分の涙を確かめるように両手で目の辺りを擦りながらふるふると首を振った。  
「自分が死ぬ夢だったんだ。でもちっとも怖くなかったよ。すごく幸せな夢だった」  
　自分が死ぬ夢が怖くないなんて全くマットらしい話だ。  
　ドムは半分呆れて笑いながら彼の小さな背中を撫でた。  
「ねえ、その夢で思い出したんだけどさ。俺にはすごく明確な人生のプランがあるんだ」  
　ドムはマットの言葉に「へえ」と幾分うわの空風な返事を返したが、内心では彼が「やっぱり死ぬ前に子供が欲しいから彼女と結婚する」などと言いだすのではないかと気が気ではなくなっていた。  
「俺さ、長生きしてやりたいこと全部やったら、ボケてドムの世話になるの」  
「へ？」  
　ドムはそのあまりに予想外で突飛なマットの話に今度は思わず間抜けな声を上げた。  
「それでお前に看取られて死ぬんだ。すごくいい計画だと思わない？」  
「まあいいけど……でもそれってなんだか自分だけずるくないか？　俺だってお前に看取られて死にたいよ」  
「残念ながらそれは無理な相談だな。だってそれがドムの役割だもん」  
「役割って……。俺が先にボケたらどうすんだよ」  
「大丈夫。俺の面倒みてればドム絶対ボケてる暇ないしさ」  
　いかにもマットらしい相変わらずよくわからない理論だが、でも何となく現実そうなりそうな予感がするのは気の所為だろうか？  
「大体俺のこと残して死んだら、ドム心配で、オチオチ墓の中で寝てられないでしょ？」  
「まあ、そうかもな。……って、俺たちまだ三十前なのに、なんでこんな老後の話してるんだよ！」  
　ドムが大笑いしながら腕の中の小さな変わり者の顔を覗き込むと、彼は悪戯っぽい瞳を上げて歌うように囁いた。  
「いやさ、死ぬまでずっと俺のそばにいてって話」  
　ドムはひどく幸福な気持になりながら、その要求に大きな声で「もちろん！」と応えた。

**Author's Note:**

> いつ書いたのか最早記憶がない位昔の作品です。  
> コピー本として刊行。自サイトにも掲載していました。


End file.
